bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0
Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 is a topic made by Philipnova798 on August 30th, 2007. Following the failure of the original Philipnova798's Comic Factory released a few months before. The Series has more then 100 comics from seven different authors (Phil, Blade Titan974, Skorpyo, Rogwiz, The Bohrok Lord, Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba and Toa of Matrix). ---- Characters Not every character has appeared so far. This list is for the characters that have appeared so far: Main & Major cast PGSes Aside from Sir Mirrory, here are the PGSes: GSes Minor/Recurring Characters For more information on the minor and recurring characters in this series, see here ---- Typical comic A typical first season comic consists of between 6-30 panels. Godzilla Warfare, it's upcoming sequel and Inside a Fight Cloud are exceptions to the rule. The first season also had some major differences to the second season. For example, the backgrounds were usually not too detailed, although there were some exceptions. In season two starting with the return to school comic, the backgrounds are of much higher quality and are made by Blade Titan974 (who is also a Co-author and PGS). The first and second season also have major differences in in terms of quality. Season one had little to no effects and were of generally low quality. Season two changed all that. The most prominent examples are in the Giant GS comic and Chokii's third appearance in the comics. However, like the first season, effects are kept to a minimum. Lately, mistakes have popped up in some comics, The author knows this and will correct them (They're mostly in the form of missing text). Programs used The comics normally use paint for putting things together. In season one, Photoshop was used in Godzilla Warfare Two. in season two from Return to School onward, GIMP is the program used for effects work except for a brief period where an upgraded version of paint was used to make the effects (as seen in the Chokii comic). ---- Comics Finally, the juicy stuff. These comics have four authors to them, Their comics are grouped separately: *Character sheet Philipnova798: *Introduction *When Noobs Escape *Priceless *The Matoran Social *The Generic Brand *Girl Problems *Larry in Mario World *The Landlord *Bionicle Dragon VS. Bob *Shane's Memorial *Even Sir Pickles Hates This Movie *Ralph Runs the Maze *Bob's Mind *Phil's clones *Alien VS. Predator VS. Lhikan and Kyle *How Venom Came To The Comics *Villain Tryouts *Tarry's Idea *Phi, Koi Boy and Ronald McDonald *The Bunny meets the Transformers *The Zombie Attack Part Three *The Yellow (and cheap) Submarine *BOBS!- A parody movie poster *Phil's GS Roles Since He Started The Comics *Stranded *'Season 2': *Coming of the New Characters *Bob's Comic-Warning, does not make any sense. *School *COUSIN! *Swearing Steve Gets Arrested *Villainy Embarrassments *Strogg Fanboys *Prelude to the GS comic *Sharnak's Birthday *The Muffin Bandit Part 1 *The Muffin Bandit Part 2 Toa of Matrix: *Wrong House *Inside a Fight Cloud *The Zombie attack 2 *Author Powers? *Parranoid Characters *Whenua's Story Part 1 *'Season 2': *Season Two Changes *Randomness and Co-Author Hijinks *THE MOST AWESOME, UNBELIEVIBLE, AMAZING, AND COOLEST COMIC EVER! *Darth Vader, You are OLD! *Character Drop Outs *Bad Day- Made before season 2. The Bohrok Lord: *Phil The Noob *The Zombie Attack *Barney Land *Zombie Attack Three-Extended edition *Swearing Steve's Advice *'Season 2': *Never Trust Llamas Skorp: *Phil is Stuck 1: This is Not Skorpyo's Introduction Comic *Phil is Stuck 2- Phil, Skorp and the Comic Barrier *'Season 2': *The Ultimate Showdown-GIMPed by Nuparurocks Blade Titan *Meet Blade *Return to Hyrule Part 1 Rogwiz None as of yet. Japan Saga: *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 Guest Star Comics: *Leppy *Slacker Sensei *Kashin *Toa of Matrix and Zakitano- Tiny Toa of Air *VakamaTK *Kaboutops Man *Bohrok Lord *Rangan Mercenus *Raenda and The Stalkers *Bob's Cooking Catastrophe *The Last PGS comic (for now) Season 2: Bioniclebuilder, Blade Titan, Nuparurocks, Rogwiz, Gavla, Darthbrandon114, Makito, Toa Humva of Alex, Johnuva, 009, Dewane, Turaga Dlakii and TXA Holidays: *Bob's Christmas Tree *New Years Eve 2007 *A Very C.L.U.B.B.y Easter *Featuring My Mom, Sort Of *The Fourth of July Misshapen *One year Anniversary *American Thanksgiving This section will be updated with season two comics later. ---- Other appearances: Phil and/or his cast mates have appeared in other comics too: *Not Yet Available* Category: Comics Category:Studio Comics Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0